My Last Breath
by wildcats2016
Summary: "Okay, I can't wait to see you. I love you, and I'm glad you're feeling better." "Yeah me-me too. I love you too." she said then hung up. She layed back on her bed and rubbed her stomach some more. "What's wrong with you, why do you keep hurting mommy?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella wobbled downstairs, she had her hand on her baby belly. Making sure that she didn't miss a step so she wouldn't fall. She got into to kitchen and saw her husband Troy Bolton in there drinking coffee.

"Hey." she smiled and looked at him.

"Morning baby." he said and smiled at her.

"Do you want more coffee?" she said and looked at the coffee maker.

"No, I was just about to leave actually." He got up and picked up his bag.

"Okay, do you want to come and have lunch with you?" she asked.

"If you're feeling up to it." he smiled at his wife. "I know you haven't been feeling well recently." he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah." she looked down and rubbed her stomach. "The doctor said I should be okay."

"That's great." he smiled. "He I gotta go or else I'm going to be late." he kissed her and started walking to the door.

"I love you." she said and waved.

"I love you too beautiful." Troy said and walked out. Gabriella walked into the livingroom and started watching TV. She heard the door open and looked up and saw Troy walking in.

"Did you forget something?" She asked worried.

"I did forget something," he walked into the office and picked up his phone. "hey, I'll make sure Sharpay comes and checks on you okay?" he leaned down and kissed his wife the rubbed her stomach and kissed it. "I'll see you two when I get home?" He walked out of the house. As soon as the door closes Gabriella started crying and covered her face. She got up and pulled out an apple sauce then sat down at the dining table and played with the apple sauce. She got up and then walked into the bathroom and threw up, she saw a little red in her throw up ut shook it off. She got up and went to the backyard and sat down and put her feet in the pool.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy walked in his office. "Hey Troy." Jenette said smirking. "You look nice today boss." she took his jacket off and sat on his desk.

"Jenette, I'm married, and my wife is pregnant. I don't want you." he said and started typing on his computer, ignoring her.

"Um, Troy." Sharpay walked in smiling until she saw Jenette. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out." Sharpay shouted.

"I don't have to listen to you." Jenette said.

"I'm your boss, so if you still want a job I think you should leave." Sharpay crossed her arms.

"Whatever, bitch." Jenette got up. "Oh, and Troy. I'm staying a little late, maybe we can work together." she walked out of his office.

"What time do you want me to go and check on Ella?"

"Soon, just check on her."

"I will, she's my bestfriend." she smiled and walked out. "And Troy, there's a meeting today at 10, it's important."

"Yeah, I know." he said not caring looking at the picture of his pregnant wife on his computer. "Do you think she's okay?"

"Who?"

"Brie, she's been feeling sick and throwing up a lot more than usual." Troy saids.

"The doctor said it's just hormones and that she'll be okay. Don't worry, I promise she's fine." Sharpay promised.

"I just don't really feel comfortable leaving her at home, at a time like this."

"Troy, everything will be okay. I promise you." Sharpay smiled then walked out. Troy sighed and started dialing the house phone knowing she would pick that up and not her cell phone. She didn't answer so he called again.

"Hello?" she said sweetly.

"Babe, are you okay?"

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Troy, I'm fine. I-I promise you okay. Nothings wrong with me." she said her voice getting a little shakey. She rubbed her belly that started giving her pain as if someone was stabbing her.

"Are you okay? You don't sound okay. Is something wrong. Baby answer me!" he said.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I can't wait to come and have lunch with you. I'm gonna come a little earlier because I wanna talk to Sharpay about the baby shower. So I'll be there about 30minutes early." she said then smiled. Still rubbing her stomach breathing out slowly.

"Okay, I can't wait to see you. I love you, and I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah me-me too. I love you too." she said then hung up. She layed back on her bed and rubbed her stomach some more.

"What's wrong with you, why do you keep hurting mommy?" she said to the baby in her stomach. Then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

...

Hours later...

Sharpay walked into Troy's office. "I went over to check on Gabi, she was asleep."

"She must be tired. She suppost to be going into labor soon."  
"I know, she told me although she was half asleep. And she also wanted me to tell you that she can't wait to see in 2hours."

"I can't wait to see her either. I miss her already." he laughed and started typing. For once he actually felt comfortable at work, and not worried about Gabriella as much as he usually is. Although something inside him told him to go home to her, but he just ignored the feeling and continued too work. He work so much and didn't even notice the time.

"Aye man it's break!" Jaden said.

"Oh yeah." Troy laughed and got off the computer and looked around.

"Who you looking for." his secretary asked.

"Is Gabriella here?"

"No."

"Did she call or anything."

"I haven't heard from her." the secretary smiled. Troy got that feeling again to get home. He picked up his phone and walked outside, he called Gabriella 5 times and she didn't answer once. He ran to his car and started racing home. Did she go into labor? Is still asleep? As soon as he parked outside out the house he saw her car in the driveway. He sprinted into the house.

"Gabi?" he said. "Gabi?"

She didn't reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Gabriella?" he looked all around downstairs. He walked up the stairs and saw her laying on the floor. In her white dress with blood near her legs.

"Gabi." he ran over too her and picked her up. "Gabi please wake up." he teared up and called the ambulance holding Gabriella in his arms.

"Gabi, please wake up." he cried. The ambulance came and took Gabriella to the hospital. A few hours later Gabriella was in the ICU, Troy was in the waiting room with everyone else. The doctor approached him.

"Gabriella Bolton family."

"That's me I'm her husband!" he said standing up. The doctor signaled him to a private area away from everyone else.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" the doctor asked.

"Good, I guess." Troy answered.

"The good news is the baby isn't dead, nor is Gabriella. The bad news is, she had some internal bleeding and lost a lot of blood. You can either have the baby or Gabriella?" the doctor asked.

"What?" Troy asked shocked and getting a little angry.

"Let me explain, if we get the baby out of Gabriella since the large amount of blood she's lost, she'll die. And if we do a blood transplant the baby will die, and there's a small chance that Gabriella will live threw it." the doctor explained.

Troy eyes started watering up as he let what doctor said sink into his mind. "The baby, I-I don't want Gabriella to suffer."

"Okay. Her room is in those doors, right down the hall." he said. "We won't start the surgery for a few minutes." the doctor walked away.

Troy wiped his tears and walked towards Gabriella's room and saw her laying there, unconscious. She was still alive but her heart rate was slow. He walked over to her and took her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Gabriella, I love you, so much. I'm so sorry that I had to do this to you." he said crying. "I feel horrible about doing this. You don't deserve to die this way but, I know you. And you'd rather sacrifice your life for your childs. You would've been an amazing mother, I don't know how I'm going to raise a kid without you. I do have Sharpay, and Taylor, you're younger sister, Belle, they'll help me right?" he started crying again but harder. Gabriella moved her hand from his.

"T-Troy?" she said her voice was shakey and weak.

"Gabi, babe. Are you okay? Are you?" he said.

"W-Why are you..." her voice trailed off.

"I love you, baby." he said.

"I-I ow!" she cried putting her hand on her stomach. "A-Am I okay?" she asked quietly.

"You're dying." he said sadly.

"Please don't let the baby die." she said quietly. Her heartbeat slowed down.

"I won't, I promise."

"Troy, I-I love you so much." she said with tears in her eyes. Troy bent down and kissed Gabriella one last time until he heard that beep, signaling that he heartbeat had stopped.

"Gabriella. No." he cried hugging her as doctors rushed in and started the surgery to get the baby out of her stomach. Troy walked out of the room and slid down the wall and cried. Belle walked up to him and hugged him. Gabriella was like her mother, since their mom wasn't really in the picture anymore.

"Is she okay?" she asked quietly. She looked exactly like Gabriella.

"S-She's.." his voice trailed off. She already knew what he was gonna say, the 16 year old broke in hysterical tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

4 years later...

"Daddy!" yelled the 4-year old daughter of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Bolton running down the stairs. "Daddy!" she yelled holding a piece of paper. "Yes Stella." he asked her from the kitchen. He was sitting at the table reading the news paper.

"I drew you a picture." she smiled. She looked exactly like a younger version of Gabriella, except her eyes were hazel, and her hair was light brown. She put the paper on the table.

"Well that's Auntie Belle, with Uncle David." she said pointing at the drawn picture of Belle with her fiance' David. "That's me and you, and that's mommy right there in the clouds." she pointed at a cloud with a smiling face and hair on it.

"That's a beautiful picture Stella." he said and kissed her cheek. She laughed as he started to read the newspaper. Stella frowned at this, she wanted some attention!

"Daddy, can we go to the Candice's Castle today?" she asked and smiled.

"What? What's Candice's Castle?" he said.

"It's a castle, and we go inside the castle, and we play dress up, and we do nail, and we do makeup, and we-"

"How about you ask Auntie Belle and Uncle David to take you tonight when they come for dinner."

"Fine." she pouted. "Can I play basketball with you?"

"Sure, lets go outside and play."

"No, I wanna play on the big court like you." she said. Once Stella was born Troy practice basketball more, and was now on the Los Angelos Lakers. Stella always asked him if she could play on the 'big court' and he always answered no, not today, maybe tomorrow. But this time the answer was different.

"Please Daddy..." Stella looked as if she was gonna cry if he said no.

"Oh, sure! Lets go play on the big court!" he said. She jumped up and smiled yay!


	7. Alternate Ending

**Chapter 7**

What Troy and his daughter Stella did not know was that Gabriella was alive still. The doctors were able to revive her and gave her the blood transfusions that she needed to replace the blodd she had loss. Gabriella had been in a coma for a few years now. So Gabriella had woke up from her coma and not was well too. Gabriella did not know that her and Troy's daughter Stella was 4 years old now. Gabriella could not wait to see her husband Troy and daughter Stella. Sharpay was the only person that knew Gabriella had survive and was alive.

Sharpay arrived at the hospital to see Gabriella. Gabriella asked Sharpay to help her surprise her husband Troy and daughter Stella. Sharpay asked Gabriella she was going to explain to them how she is alive and why they were not told. Gabriella said to Sharpay that she will tell them that she had been revive and given a blood transfusion. Gabriella also told Sharpay that she will tell Troy that she had been in coma and the doctor wanted to be sure i woke up. Sharpay said she hope Troy will not be mad that he did not know that she had been alive this who time. Gabriella said to Sharpay she hope he wil lbe happy to see that she is alive and well.

Mean while Troy was spending time with his daughter and he had a feeling that something good was about to happen. Troy missed his wife Gabriella alot and wish she were still alive. What Troy did not know was his wish was about to come true. Troy had his final game with the La Lakers before he quit playing basketball. So Troy took his daughter Stella over to her aunt Belle's house. Belle asked Troy how he was doing and he told her he was doing fine. Troy thanked Belle for watching Stella for him. Troy then head to the stadium one last time to practice with the team before the game.

The doctor checked Gabriella and told her that she could go home to her husband Troy and daughter Stella now. So Gabriella signed the release papers while Sharpay pulled her car up. Gabriella got into the Sharpay's car and they first went to see her sister Belle andto let her know that she was alive. They arrived at Belle's house and got out of the car together. Sharpay knocked on the door and Belle answered the door. Sharpay told Belle she has a surprise for her and Gabriella step out from behimd Sharpay. Belle at first thought she saw a ghost, but then she had tears of happiness. Belle said to her sister Gabriella your alive. Gabriella told her sister Belle that she is alive and not dead. Belle asked her sister how it is possible that she is alive. Gabriella told Belle that the doctor had revived her and gave her the blood transfuions that she need . Gabriella told her sister Belle that she had been in a coma for awhile and just woke up from it a few hours ago.

Belle let Sharpay and her sister Gabriella into the house. They went to the living room where Stella was coloring. Gabriella saw her daughter Stella and could not believe how much she has grown. Stella stop coloring and looked up to see who was talking, When Stella looked at Gabriella she knew that was her mom.. Stella said mom and ran over to her. Gabriella gave her daughter Stella a hug and kiss on the cheek. Gabriella asked Stella if she want to come to the La Laker Gane with her and Stella shook her head Belle, Sharpay , Stella and Gabriella were going to the La Laker Game together. Belle said to her sister Gabriella that Troy is going to be in shock when he sees you are alive. They arrived at the La Laker staduim and got out of the car together. Stella held her moms hand as they walk in. Bella,Sharpay, Stella and Gabriella went to take their seats before the game started. Stella sat in her mom's lap and looked out at the baskeball court.

Troy and the team came out of the locker room and started to warm up. Chad looked over in the stands to see Stella sitting on Gabriella's lap and Sharpay and Belle sitting next her. Chad thought is eyes were playing tricks on him at first but then Sharpay got up and went to fill Chad in quick like. Sharpay told Chad that Gabriella has been alive this whoile time and that she had been in a coma for a while. Chad asked Sharpay why the doctor had not told Troy she was alive. Sharpay told Chad that the doctor wanted tosee if she was going to wake up and also recover. Sharpay asked Chad not to say anything to Troy because Gabriella wants to surprise him. Chad said that Troy will defently be surprise to see that his wife is alive. Sharpay went to go sit back with Belle, Gabriella and Stella in the bleachers. Chad went back to warming up with Troy and the team.

Belle, Sharpay and Gabriella with Stella came up with a way to surprise Troy. When it was halftime Gabriella with Stella was goign to sing a song with Belle.. Gabriella asked Belle if she would sing the song The Start Of Something New with her and Stella. Belle told her sister she would love to sing with her and Stella. So they went to get ready for the halftime show that was coming up. So Gabriella , Stelal and Belle rehearse the song one more time. Belle asked Gabriella if she was ready to reveal herself to her husband Troy. Gabriella told her sister Belle that she was ready. So they got their mircrophones ready too. Gabriella picked her daughter Stella up and got ready to go out in the middle of the baskeball court to perform the song The Start Of Something New with her sister Belle and daughter Stella.

It was time for the halftime show. The announcer told the audience that they had a special performers coming out to sing the song The Start Of Something , Gabriella and Stella came out to the center of the basketball court. Belle started singing the first part of the song. Gabriella then sang the next part with her daughter Stella. Back in the locker room Chad heard the song and looked over at Troy. A person came to the locker room and asked for Troy to come back out to basketball court. Troy followed the person back to the basketball court and heard the song The Start Of Something New being sung. Troy saw Belle sing with a person that semm familar to him. Gabriella had Stella in her arms when she turned around to face her husband Troy. Troy at first thought his eyes were playing tricks on him .

Troy could not believe he was looking at his wife Gabriella who was holding their daughter Stella in her arms. Troy walked up to them slowly and really looked at Gabriella. Troy felt the conection he has to Gabriella get stronger. Troy was in tears when he took Gabriella and his daughter in his arms. After he got done hugging them, he gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips and told her he will see her after the game. Gabriella and Stella with Belle went to sit back with Sharpay to watch the rest of the game together. After the Basketball game was over they waited for Troy to come out of the locker room. Troy came out a few minutes later and went over to his wife Gabriella and daughter carried his bag that he had his stuff in.

Troy could not wait to be with Gabriella and his daughter from now on. Troy asked Gabriella how it is that she is alive. Gabriella told her husband Troy what she had told her sister Belle. They arrived at their house and Gabriella took Stella to her room and put her to bed for the night. Troy made sure the doors were locked and then took his stuff up to the bedroom. Gabriella went to her and Troy's bedroom to see Troy putting his stuff a way. Troy turned around and took his wife Gabriella into his arms. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other and end up making love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The End


End file.
